percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lust for Power: Chapter 30
The pain was excruciating, especially when I got Hydra's poison in my body. I could felt my stomach and intestines burning, and with miracle, someone found me. It's Mikmak and Kari, my fellow friends, coming to save me. "Josh!!!" Mikmak and Kari rushed to hug me, and they peeled off my gag and untied my bonds. Then, I threw up blood, because of the Hydra's poison. Kari studied me and her expression is sad. "Josh, what did they do to you?" I couldn't do a thing. I just kept on throwing up blood from my mouth. The Hydra's poison is so foul that it taste almost as foul as the stygian river. "Oh no!" Mikmak yelped. "Josh, are you alright?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhh." Was my reply. Kari carried me outside the cave, and the next thing I knew is that my dad, Hyperion is standing outside the cave. "D-dad?" I murmured. Hyperion turned around and gasped. His son is poisoned. That's got to make him super angry. "Son..." Hyperion choked back a sob, as Kari handed me to him. As my body touched his hands, I felt a surge of power rushing through me. His presence enabled me to expel the hydra's poison out from my mouth and gave me superior strength. Hyperion once told me that my regenerative power is so strong that I could be at full strength within minutes in contact within the sunlight or being with him. I vomited the hydra's poison and I felt good once again. Kari handed me the necklace that I left behind from when I was kidnapped. I looked at it. "Kari, look! You did bring my necklace! I hope it did some good to you and your friends." Kari hugged me. "Of course I did bring your necklace. It's a gift from your dad, right?" "Right..." Once they got me free, I sprinted with my friends (and my dad) towards the battlefield. Once I got there, I saw Eva battling the beast. I figure that he's losing so I decided to help him, but Kari and Mikmak held me backwards. "No, he wants to deal with the monster alone, do not help him." Oh, okay. I thought. If that's what he wants. I figure that he could handle it on his own, but I saw another figure. It must have been Fuuka and Khione. So we prepared ourselves for battle. A number of Hyperborean Giants came from behind them, and they issued an attack command on Evan. I rushed forward to defeat the Hyperboreans, but Kari and Mikmak held my back. "No Josh, you have to stay behind!" Kari yelled. "Kari, I know what to do!" I said. She continued to pull my arm. "No, I am not going to lose you again!!" "Kari, you have to trust me on this, please?" I pleaded. Kari looked like she's about to cry, but she nodded. "Alright," Then she kissed me, and I blushed. " Fortunately I got my bow, so I could cause them in disarray with my blinding arrow. I grabbed an arrow, and channeled my power in the arrow to explode in the middle and released it. The arrow went straight to where I wanted. Then, the arrow exploded, causing intense brightness around the hyperboreans, and as I expected, they're in disarray. I got out my sword and started charging at the hyperboreans. I lit my sword in golden light and when I started hacking and slashing at the hyperboreans, each hyperboreans either got shattered in shards of ice or they got incinerated. I continued to do that until there were no more Hyperborean giants left. There's more monsters coming, and I figure that we couldn't hold all of them. There's probably hundreds of monsters that were rushing towards us, and I figure that we couldn't hold all of them off. Then, I did something surprising, something very powerful that probably no other demigod had ever did. I yelled, "NO!" And a wall of force slammed into them as they approach me. It's an immense shockwave that my dad possesses, and he'd given the gift to me. They sailed a few hundred meters and they all disintegrated into ashes. That took more than half of my energy to do that, I don't know if doing that again would help. Just then, I saw Evan still on a battle with the beast. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Chapter Page